finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Portrayed by: *Hulk Hogan - Jim McGinnis - Dial 'A' for Alien *Jeffrey Combs - Gorvan - Dial 'A' for Alien *Hugo Weaving - Gibal - Dial 'A' for Alien *Maurice LaMarche - Jim McGinnis - Dial 'A' for Alien: Fame, Dial ‘A’ for Alien: Alien Swarm & Nanite Revolution: Fast Forward *Tom Kenny - Gibal - Dial 'A' for Alien: Fame *Grey DeLisle - Diana McGinnis - Dial 'A' for Alien: Fame Biology Appearence Wolverine is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. His appearance looks like a large, muscle-bound, nine foot tall humanoid tiger with no tail and a large single claw coming out of both wrists. Personality Apparently, Appoplexians suffer from heightened aggression and decreased intelligence, having a need to fight anything that breathes, making Wolverine just as likely to attack or provoke his friends as well as his foes. According to Grandpa Jack, Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it. Wolverine always refers to someone by using both their first and last names regardless of the situation and his mannerisms and speech are reminiscent of a professional wrestler. Wolverine has a tendency to say "Let me tell you something!" followed by the full name of whoever he's talking to. Wolverine also has a tendency to say "Whatever" whether some tries to talk him out of something. He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, although for some puzzling reason he continues to use them. It appears becoming Wolverine makes Jim more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Jim's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Wolverine doesn't shy away from more extreme methods, even suggesting doing so. He is also very direct and fearless to the point of reckless, he didn't hesitate to jump down Emperor Sorvad's throat to rescue Whoc-Dotor, nor did he refrain from threatening to mutilate the alien king with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or even think twice about firing the Coronach Brothers out into space after Hexogon disintegrated his tray of food. Abilities Wolverine is more than able to back up his threats and is one of Jim's most powerful aliens, as his species is gifted with enough physical strength to lift objects far larger than him and pummeling most of Jim's enemies with ease. In addition, Wolverine has expandable claws on his wrists that can generate shockwaves when driven into objects and Wolverine is also durable enough to survive for short periods in space and take a powerful laser cannon blast at point blank range without even flinching. It is also shown that he has a limited healing factor. Wolverine also has knowledge of intergaliactic combat manoeuvres and can emitt a powerful roar. It appears that Appoplexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Repo Brothers tried to rally everyone in a space pit stop to fight Wolverine, only for those willing to have done it run away seconds later after being beaten up. Wolverine was also able to terrify Emperor Sorvad into a peace treaty and the Incursions into cowardly running for their lives. Weakness Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Wolverine's only apparent weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperment. This causes Wolverine to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. History Dial 'A' for Alien *"Of Cause You Realize This Means War": Wolverine was accidently unlocked by Whoc-Dotor and Jim remained as Wolverine until Namerof took Whoc-Dotor away. *"The Time Warrior": Wolverine fought some enemies. *"Ghost Story": Wolverine battled an alien in a golf course. Dial 'A' for Alien: Fame *"Six Weeks Later": Seen on TV. *"Hero": Wolverine beat Captain Helper in a train throwing contest. *Ultimate Charity Wrestling Competition": Wolverine was used in the final round of the Ultimate Charity Wrestling Competition. *"The Big Story": Wolverine defeated Sevenseven. *"Yawa Tobsic": Wolverine was crystalized by Jonaben. *"Absolute Power": Wolverine fought Ultimate Gary. *"Alien Swarm": Wolverine battled a some Nanochips. *"The Once and Future Thing": *"Prisoner #775 is Missing": *"Flesh and Stone": *"Dead Set": *"Greetings From Techadon": *"Saint George and the Dragon": *"Jason": Nanite Revolution: Fast Forward *"Heroes United": Usage By Others *"Secret of the Omegatrix": Gorvan, as Wolverine, was defeated by Sabanur. *"Jack Force": Gibal used Wolverine to battle Stu Armstrong. *"Back With A Vengeance": Gibal used Wolverine to kidnap Dawn. *"Jim McGinnis Live": *"Greetings From Techadon": Attempted Transformations *"The Once and Future Thing": Resulting alien was Goo. *"Heroes United": Resulting alien was Shocksquatch. Trivia *Wolverine was originally called Ira. *Wolverine is the only character to have their portrayer replaced; with Hulk Hogan being replaced by Maurice LaMarche. Category:Omegatrix aliens